New Begin : Child of Prophecy
by realcvr666
Summary: Telah berulang kali melewati " gate " dan terlahir kembali. Kini ia harus kembali lagi melakukannya. Belum ada titik terang bagaimana akhir dari perjalanannya melalui " gate " yang selalu muncul setiap ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Akankah kini akan terulang kembali ?. Tidakkkk!. Kuso!. Tubuhku menjadi bayi!. WARNING! GAJE,TYPOO,PASARAN,TIDAK SESUAI KEINGINAN.
1. Chapter 1

Dunia shinobi kini telah menjadi lautan darah , kesedihan , dan air mata. Telah tiga kali air,tanah,dan udara penuh akan kepedihan, kesengsaraan, dan teriakan akan kehilangan. Keluarga,sahabat, dan rumah telah luluh lantak karena sebuah kebodohan yang dinamakan " Perang Dunia Shinobi ''. Pemenang hanya mendapat nama atas kesombongan dan yang kalah terjerumus dalam dendam. Sejarah mengukir bagaimana kejadian itu terus berulang , hingga sekarang...?

 **New Begin : The Child of Prophecy**

 **M**

 **Adventure , Fantasy , Romance**

 **Warning : Newbie Author**

 **Naruto bukan milik saya, milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxX**

 **PROLOGUE**

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 telah berakhir. Sudah 3 tahun semenjak peristiwa berdarah yang melanda dunia sinobi dan belum adanya titik dimana semua akan berakhir. Setiap desa membangun kembali desa mereka yang mengalami dampak perang. Korban berjatuhan dimana mana dan tak terhitung jumlahnya. Suasana mencekam masih terasa walau hampir 3 tahun setelah perang. Setiap desa melihat situasi bagaimana keadaan desa yang lain. Takut akan terjadinya perang kembali. Para pemimpin desa masing-masing mengirim pasukan terbaik mereka untuk melakukan misi mata-mata kepada desa lain,tak terkecuali desa Konohagakure salah satu desa kuat. Meski dikatakan menang dalam perang desa ini tetap waspada akan terjadinya insiden yang bernama " perang ". Dan kini sang Hokage ke-3, Hiruzen Sarutobi, God of Shinoobi. Meski menyandang julukan Dewa Shinobi ia tetap waspada akan desa lainnya terutama Kumogakure. Dan ia mengirim empat orang untuk melaksanakan misi ini.

 **Perbatasan desa Kumogakure**

Sekelompok ninja beranggotakan empat orang sedang mengamati daerah perbatasan desa Kumogakure yang merupakan hutan yang terlihat di depannya. Mereka memakai pakaian ninja dengan lambang pusaran berbentuk daun yaitu desa Konohagakure. Mereka adalah jonin yang di kirim oleh pimpinan mereka, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Misi mereka adalah untuk mengamati kegiatan Kumogakure pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi ketiga. Keempat orang ini diantaranya Minato Namikaze, rambut pirang, mengenakan rompi khas ninja, dan memakai ikatan kepala, Shibi Aburame, memakai jaket berwarna putih, mengenakan kacamata,dan membawa sebuah gentong di punggungnya, Choza Akamichi, berperawakan agak besar, mengenakan rompi perang,dan memakan ikat pinggang khasnya,dan yang terakhir adalah Kakashi Hatake, anggota termuda dalam kelompok ini, mengenakan masker yang menutupi hingga hidung dan mengenakan penutup mata yang dikenakan diagonal pada mata kirinya.

" Baiklah,mulai dari sini kita harus berhati-hati. Kita gunakan formasi seperti biasa. Aku akan berada di depan. Dan kalian bertiga akan membantuku jika ada dalam bahaya. Akan aku beri kode saat aku saat situasi tidak memungkinkan,mengerti ! " peritah si rambut pirang , Minato Namikaze.

 **Di desa Kumogakure**

Kini berdirilah seorang seorang pria berotot mengenakan gelang besi yang lumayan besar, mengenakan pakaian mengekspos otot-otot kekarnya dan disampingnya adalah adiknya berpenampilan ekstrentik,mengenakan kacamata,membawa pedang yang kelawat batas. Mereka menghadap seseorang yang sedang duduk , perawakannya berotot dan memiliki luka petir didadanya.

" A, Bee. Mata-mata kita yang berada di Konoha mengatakan bahwa Hokage ketiga mengirim empat orang untuk melakukan misi keperbatasan hutan kita." Ucap sang Raikage ketiga.

" Tou-san, benarkah hal itu." ucap pria berotot memakai gelang, A.

" Yo, Raikage. Yo benarkah yang dikatakan yo. Ada yang mencoba menyusup ke desa kita. Lebih baik kita hajar saja. Yeaaahhh " ucap pria berkacamata,Bee dengan nada rap

" sudah kubilang,Bee. Jangan gunakan nada seperti itu saat berbicara." Larang A kepada saudaranya yang memiliki kebiasaan menggunakan nada yang menjengkelkan itu.

" Ini adalah seni,Yo. Yo brother Yo." Jawan Bee dengan tangan yang seperti anak reaper.

Adu mulut akan terjadi namun suara intrupsi dari raikage mengalihkan adu mulut mereka

" Mereka mengirim si Kilat kuning untuk mengintai kegiatan kita " ucap Raikage ketiga

" Si kilat kuning yo. Sebaiknya kita berangkat kita sambut mereka dengan kecepatan kita yo " jawab Bee dengan antusias.

Kini dua bersaudara ini berangkat dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **Hutan Kumogakure**

Team Konoha telah berada di hutan daerah Kumogakure. Hutan ini sangatlah lebat dan memiliki karakterstik hutan yang rimbun akan pohon pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi sehingga hanya sedikit saja cahaya matahari yang masuk. Mereka menyurusi seluruh hutan dan tak ada seorangpun shinobi dari Kumogakure yang menyadari bahwa mereka telah memasuki daerah kekuasaannya. Pimpinan mereka Minato Namikaze memerintahkan kepada anggotanya untuk selalu siaga terhadap keadaan sekitar. Hutan Kumogakure ini sangatlah mirip dengan hutan mereka di Konoha. Karena itu mereka harus tetap siaga dan waspada akan sekitar. Semakin memasuki hutan semakin sunyi dan keadaan ini tidaklah normal.

Minato Namikaze menyiapkan kunai dengan bentuk aneh dengan cabang 3 dengan ukiran di kedua tangannya. Dan ia memberikan kunai kepada yang lainnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

" Kuberikan kunai ini pada kalian untuk berjaga-jaga. Bila ada keganjilan atau bahaya alirkan saja cakra pada kunai itu,dan tetap waspada pada keadaan sekitar. Kita gunakan formasi B. Laksanakan! " arahan dari Minato kepada anggotanya.

Semua menghilang menggunakan Shunsin. Choza dan Shibi dalam posisi untuk mengintai daerah belakang dan mengamati sekitar , Kakashi bagian tengah untuk melakukan suport kepada Choza dan Shibi. Dan Minato bagian depan sebagai "umpan" musuh.

' keadaan hutan ini terasa lebih sepi, ada yang tidak beres' pikir Minato mengamati keadaan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memberi tanda kepada rekannya

Kini Minato menyiapkan kunai bercabang tiga dan melemparkannya ke salah satu pohon. Ke tanah dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Dan benar saja muncullah dua orang berotot telah berada didepannya. Dan langsung menyerangnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sepersekian detik ia sudah berada di atas pohon.

' Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin mereka akan membiarkan kami bergerak leluasa di kawasan mereka' pikir Minato dan mengamati orang yang menyerangnya.

" sesuai dengan julukannya si Kilat Kuning dari Konoha " ucap pria berotot dengan gelang besi di tangan kanannya, A.

" A, anak dari Raikage ketiga yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya." Balas Minato yang sedang jongkok dan mengambil kunai yang menancap di pohon.

Serangan kembali dilancarkan kepada Minato dan kali ini dari seseorang menggunakan pedang dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan sepersekian detik sebelum serangan itu mengenai Minato. Ia kembali menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Kini Minato telah berada di tanah kembali. Minato berdiri dan memegang sebuah kunai yang di ambil dari tanah. Kini sang penyerang telah bersungguh sungguh, tubuh kekarnya mengalir cakra petir yang menguar di tubuhnya.

" Kini aku tahu rahasia dari kecepatanmu, Minato Namikaze. Kau menggunakan kunai itu untuk teleportasimu. Bukankah begitu, Minato Namikaze.?" Papar A yang bersiap melakukan serangan.

A menyiapkan posisi untuk melancarkan serangannya. Dan dalam sekejap mata A telah berada di depan Minato.

 **Lariat**

Kini Minato terkepung dari belakangnya muncul sebuah tentakel yang telah menangkapnya. Namun lagi lagi Minato menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan berada di belakang pria berkacamata, Bee dengan menodongkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga ke lehernya.

" Semakin besar kekuatan yang kau miliki semakin besar pula tanggung jawab yang engkau emban" Ucap Minato yang menempelkan kunai kepada Bee.

Adu serangan terus terjadi di antara Minato, A ,dan Bee. Namun hasil telah terlihat kedua belah pihak hanya menghabiskan cakra dengan sia sia. Tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah.

" Sepertinya pertarungan kita hasilnya seri. Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antar kage " ucap Minato

" Kita tentukan dalam pertarungan antar Kage " balas A

Dan kedua belah pihak akan segera meninggalkan hutan bersejarah itu.

 **Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah pertarungan Hidup Mati**

Kalimat keren ini harus gagal total karena ada sebuah tangisan bayi

 **OEKKKKKKKKK**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Sekian dulu... Ja ne.**

 **SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA 1439 H**


	2. Chapter 1 : Baby body,Raikage,and Family

Kembali dengan saya. Saya minta maaf atas prologue yang gak jelas itu.. Author baru ini masih perlu belajar.

  
  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Dunia shinobi telah menjadi tanah gersang tak ada pepohonan yang terlihat. Pertarungan yang telah berlangsung lama. Tak ada satu orangpun teman yang mendukungnya. Pemuda berambut hitam memandang sesosok yang ada di depannya. Orang yang telah menghancurkan harapan hidup seluruh manusia atau lebih tepatnya seluruh kehidupan yang ada di dunia ini. Kebencian , amarah, dan keserakahan yang dipancarkan oleh mata kelam itu menusuk pemuda berambut hitam, mata birunya menatap orang yang telah menghancurkan segala yang ada di permukaan dunia shinobi hanya untuk mencapai sebuah kata " perdamaian". Entah berapa kali dunia ini mengalami "kehancuran" dalam segala aspek bahkan "kemanusiaan" harus dikorbankan. Berapa banyak "sacrifice" untuk mencapai sebuah kata "perdamaian"?.

  
  


Mata biru menatap "manusia" didepannya dengan pandangan yang menunjukan sedih,amarah,dan "kasihan". Tetapi, ia memantapkan hatinya sejak lama bahwa "perdamaian" tidaklah diperoleh dengan menghancurkan " kemanusiaan " hanya untuk "kebencian" dalam dirimu sekalipun

" Apapun yang kau katakan tentang "perdamaian" menurut ideologi yang kau miliki itu bukanlah "perdamaian" yang sesungguhnya. Ya , aku mengikuti jalanku sendiri untuk mewujudkan apa yang dimaksud "perdamaian" meski harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk mencapai mimpiku ini." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang dengan menyiapkan seluruh yang ia punya untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

" Apa boleh buat. Akan aku hancurkan semua impianmu dengan membunuhmu." Ucap pria dan muncullah sebuah tengkorak berwarna ungu melindungi tubuh pria itu.

  
  


SUSANO'O

  
  


Pemuda berambut pirang itu juga tidak mau kalah ia segera berubah rubah berekor sembilan dengan jubah perang berwarna ungu yang meliputi tubuh rubah tersebut.

  
  


SENJUTSU KYUUBI MODE

  
  


Kyuubi dan Susano'o saling berbenturan bumi bergetar akan pertarungan antara hidup dan mati ini. Sudah sangatlah lama mereka saling baku hantam namun, belum ada yang menyerah. Pukulan,jutsu, telah mereke kerahkan dan kini telah terlihat hasilnya.

Susano'o menyerang menggunakan pedang miliknya secara diagonal,namun dapat dihindari oleh Kyuubi dan berbalik menyerang dengan kukunya dan mengenai tubuh Susano'o yang membuatnya terpental 500 meter. Tidak sampai disitu kembali lagi Kyuubi menyerang lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi Kyuubi menyerang dengan tangan kanannya mengenai pipi kiri hingga Susano'o terhuyung ke kanan, di sambut dengan pukulan tangan kiri yang mengenai pipi kanan yang menyebabkan Susano'o kembali harus ter huyung ke kiri dan di sambut pukulan jab ke dagu yang membuat Susano'o melayang di udara, tidak sampai disitu Kyuubi sudah menyiapkan bola hitam padat yang keluar dari mulutnya dan melepaskan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

  
  


BIJUUDAMA

  
  


Bola hitam pekat dan padat itu tepat mengenai tubuh Susano'o dan Susano'o hancur. Tampak sesosok jatuh dari udara dengan "santainya" dan jatuh di tanah dengan "lembutnya".

BRUUKKK

  
  


Mode kyuubi miliknya juga hancur namun tak seperti Susano'o. Pemuda itu tampak masih "sedikit" sehat. Pemuda pirang itu mendekati sosok yang telah menghancurkan dunia shinobi dengan tenang lalu ia jongkok.

  
  


" Tak kusangka rencanaku akan gagal oleh bocah seperti dirimu." Ucap sang "penghancur".

Namun , ditanggapi dengan tawa ringan dari pemuda pirang yang kini tengah duduk dan wajahnya menghadap bulan.

" hahaha, ya. Aku tak menyangka dapat menang melawan legenda seperti dirimu." Timbal sang pemuda kyuubi.

" tidak usah berbicara seperti itu. Kau sangatlah kuat bahkan melebihi rivalku." Ucap sang legenda menatap bulan yang berwarna merah.

" memang benar,tapi aku belum melampaui dirimu. Dalam menahan kebencian yang terus kau pendam yang begitu lama,dan untuk menahan hasrat kebencian milikmu itu." ucap pemuda pirang dengan nada santai.

"namun tetap saja aku gagal." Ucap sang pengguna Susano'o.

"tidak kau tidak gagal. Kau tidak membunuh seluruh shinobi bukan. Aku melihat di setiap akar pohon yang kau gunakan untuk "menidurkan" mereka. Didalamnya mereka masih hidup. Dan mereka akan merasakan "perdamaian"." Ucap sang pemuda pirang yang memandang kearah akar akar tersebut dengan mata biru menyala dengan iris mata berbentuk shuriken.

" hahaha. Kau memang mirip dengannya." Jawab sang pria.

"benarkah?" pemuda berucap sambil melirik kepada si pria yang sedang menatapke bulan. Seperti tau apa maksud dari sang pria berambut hitam di sampingya ia hanya bisa pasrah." jika kau berkata seperti maka akan aku terima. Meski aku tidak dapat menggunakan Mokuton." Ucap sang pemuda yang kembali menatap bulan.

" ya kau tidak dapat menggunakannya, tetapi semangatmu sama dengannya." Ucap sang pria

" Lagi lagi aku disamakan dengannya. Emangnya aku sangat mirip apa?" ucap sang pemuda.

" hahaha. Bahkan sifatnya juga sama." Ucap sang pria dengan tawa kecilnya.

" terserah kau sajalah. Tapi sifatmu ini bertolak belakang dengan apa yang digambarkan oleh orang orang atau memang inilah sifat aslimu. Namun karena kalah saing dengan rivalmu itu dalam memperebutkan gadis bernama Mito Uzumaki jadi sifatmu seperti tembok berbatu hah? Madara Uchiha." Kini pemuda itu memojokkan salah satu legenda shinobi dengan mudahnya

" diamlah atau aku akan membuatmu menjadi kepompong seperti mereka." Jawab ketus Madara Uchiha.

"coba saja kalau bisa" jawab pemuda pirang

Kini suasana diam menyelimuti mereka berdua sebelum suara datang dari pemuda pirang itu kembali.

"Madara, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kau mungkin dapat hidup bersama mereka dengan damai" tanya pemuda jinchuriki kyuubi itu.

" Tidak. Mungkin aku ingin menyusul Hashirama dan Mito ke alam sana. Bahkan jika aku hidup aku tetap ditakuti sebagai penghancur dunia. Maka aku minta kepadamu segellah tubuhku atau hancurkan tubuhku sehingga tidak ada yang menghidupkan Madara Uchiha lagi. Serta tuntun mereka menuju perdamaian" jawab Madara

" Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Rivalku." 

" Terima kasih. Naruto Uzumaki"

  
  


Dan dengan sebuah segel tubuh Madara telah tiada. Dan semua shinobi terbebas dari "kepompong tidur" itu.

  
  


" Akhirnya tugas panjangku selesai." Ucap "Naruto Uzumaki".

Kini Naruto terduduk lemas dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Tiba tiba cahaya terang menyilaukan muncul dari sebuah pintu raksasa.

' astaga lagi lagi muncul pintu ini lagi ' pikir Naruto. " Ya, Kami-sama semoga pintu ini adalah tempat aku pulang tolong kabulkanlah." Ucap Naruto dan melangkah kedalam pintu. Cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang dan di gantikan oleh sebuah hutan yang lebat.

Mata Naruto menjelajah pemandangan sekitar dan semuanya terlihat sangat lebat. Dan lalu ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Tampaklah tubuh kecil, tangan kecil, dan kaki yang kecil ciri ciri dari seorang bayi. Dan batinnya berteriak " TIDAKKKKK"

Namun karena itu tubuh bayi maka terdengar " OEKKKKK" tangisan bayi yang "mungil" di tengah hutan.

  
  


  
  


New Begin : The Child of Prophecy

M

Adventure , Fantasy , Romance

Warning : Gaje,Typoo,dll

Naruto bukan milik saya, milik Masashi kishimoto

  
  


Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxX

  
  


Note: 

" berbicara"

' berfikir '

" monster berbicara"

' pikir monster '

TEKNIK/JUTSU

  
  


  
  


Chapter 1 : Baby Body, Raikage,and Family.

  
  


'Kusoooooo!!!!' kenapa aku harus jadi bayi lagi, apakah engkau marah kepadaku Kami-sama' pikir sang bayi atau lebih tepat orang yang berada dalam tubuh kecil,imut,mungil itu.

Kini mata mungilnya melihat hutan yang lebat dan agak gelap karena sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk. 

'sebaiknya aku minta tolong,sebelum aku di mangsa oleh hewan liar dalam hutan ini.' Pikir Naruto

  
  


OEKKKKK

  
  


Bersama Minato dan A

  
  


Suara tangisan terdengar oleh Minato dan A. Suaranya tidak jauh dari mereka,dan terdengar jelas. Keduanya kembali berhadapan dan saling menatap. Mereka berdua memahami maksud dari tatapan masing-masing. Dan dengan cepat mereka segera mendekati sumber suara. Dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka berlomba dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Kurang lebih dalam satu menit mereka telah tiba dimana suara itu berasal. 

Terlihat seorang bayi berada dibawah pohon dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Mata bayi itu melihat ke arah mereka. Matanya seperti menilai dari ujung rambut sampai kaki mereka. Bayi memiliki rambut hitam,mata biru agak gelap,dengan kulit putih sedikit kemerahan ini berhenti menangis.

  
  


  
  


Naruto POV 

Aku menangis untuk meminta bantuan dan berharap ada bantuan yang segera datang sebelum aku dimangsa oleh hewan penghuni hutan ini. Jika tubuhku anak-anak mungkin aku bisa menghajar penghuni hutan ini. Sialan,terkutuklah kau Madara Uchiha. Aku menangis sekitar satu menit lamanya,belum ada batang hidung yang muncul. Belum lama berpikiran tidak ada yang datang muncullah dua sosok yang mengagetkanku. Terlihat seorang pria dengan tubuh kekar dan sangar berada tepat didepanku,dan dibelakangnya terlihat pria yang agak muda dengan rambut pirang (Gah aku benci dngan rambut pirang),pakaian yang kuketahui rompi ninja. Oh great kedua orang ini memiliki ikat kepala yang berbeda. Tapi syukurlah ada orang yang menemukanku,daripada hwan buas yang datang memakan tubuhku yang kecil ini. Aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengan kedua shinobi yang berada di depanku saat ini. Kulambaikan tanganku mencoba meminta bantuan kepada mereka. Oh sialnya,mereka adu pandangan "cinta",oh sial nya aku Kami-sama.

  
  


End POV

  
  


A berada didepan lebih dekat dengan bayi yang berada dibawah pohon. Bayi itu seolah menginginkan salah satu dari mereka untuk menggendong bayi mungil itu,kemudian Minato maju mengambil bayi yang berada di bawah pohon tersebut perlahan,awalnya tenang tenang saja. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah cipratan air keluar dan mengenai wajah dari Minato yang sedang menggendongnya. Tawapun terdengar dari mulut A namun ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Minato. Lalu Minato memberikan bayi tersebut kepada A dan berkata " A, sebaiknya kau yang membawa bayi ini. Desa Kumo lebih dekat daripada Konoha."

Perkataan Minato membuat A menghentikan tawanya dan matanya menatap tajam pria pirang di sampingnya.

" Hei,sebaiknya kau saja yang membawanya kan kau si Kilat Kuning dari Konoha" balas A dengan senyuman licik diwajahnya dan menolak bayi yang akan diberikan kepadanya

Minato hanya bengong dengan perkataan A dan tepat sasaran. Ia kembali harus berpikir alasan apalagi yang harus dia ucapkan.

" kau tau aku ini masih muda dan belum perpengalaman dalam masalah mengurus bayi, bukankah kau itu lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman dalam masalah mengurus anak." Minato membalikkan keadaan dengan ucapannya dan kembali menyodorkan bayi yang ada digendongannya.

" Tapi, kau kan belum memiliki anak lebih baik kau saja yang mengurusnya. Dan ini sebagai latihan untukmu." Ucap A yang kembali menolak.

  
  


OEEEKKKKK 'sialan malah pada berantem' pikir sang bayi"Naruto Uzumaki"

Tangisan keras membuat mereka tersadar bahwa sang bayi yang tidak ada sehelai pakaian pun melekat dibadan sang bayi menangis dengan kencangnya.

Dan tanpa disadari kini bayi telah berada di dekapan A,entah kapan Minato memberikannya.

  
  


" Maaf A sebaiknya kau yang membawanya dan tujuh bulan kemudian jika kau menang melawanku maka aku akan mengurus anak itu. Sampai jumpa. " ucap Minato dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Kini tinggallah seorang Pria tua dengan bayi yang berada di gendongannya.

'Pria berambut pirang kah? Menarik. fuinjutsu yang hebat' pikir bayi "Naruto Uzumaki".

  
  


DI LUAR HUTAN

Muncullah kilatan kuning yang membuat kaget ninja Konoha. Dia adalah Minato yang berhasil lolos dari "maut". Terlihat tiga orang yang telah menunggu kedatangan Minato. Mereka cukup kaget dengan raut wajah yang sedikit "kusut".

" ada apa Minato sepertinya kau habis berlari saja? " tanya seorang berkacamata dia adalah Shibi.

Kedua orang lainnya hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Shibi.

" benar sekali. aku tadi menemukan bayi di hutan dekat dan A menyuruhku untuk mengurusnya... "sebelum minato menyelesaikan perkataannya di potong oleh pria besar , Choza Akamichi

  
  


" A, sang Raikage? " tanya Choza

"bukan dia adalah anak dari raikage." Jawab Minato dan melanjutkan ceritanya " seorang bayi laki-laki di tengah hutan. A menyuruhku mengurusnya sedangkan aku sudah memiliki kekasih, jika Kushina tau jika aku membawa bayi maka dunia akan kiamat selain itu jika dunia shinobi tau jika aku memiliki kekasih maka mereka memburu Kushina apalagi dengan Kumo." Minato mengambil napas " Mereka dulu mencoba menculik Kushina , dan bila mereka tau jika aku memiliki kekasih dan kekasihku adalah seorang uzumaki yang telah mereka hancurkan maka mereka akan membunuh Kushina. " jeda Minato " untunglah aku selamat, berkatmu mengalirkan cakra pada kunai yang aku berikan tadi,"

  
  


" Oh , ya ampun sungguh malang nasibmu Minato" canda Choza.

  
  


Di tempat A dan shinobi Kumogakure.

  
  


Mereka bengong akan apa yang dibawa oleh anak dari raikage mereka. Bayi mungil lucu yang ada di gendongannya. Namun mereka diam saja bila ingin selamat. Tidak bagi pria berkacamata dengan pedang di punggungnya.

" yo,brother. Kau membawa bayi siapa? Apakah itu anakmu? " ucap Bee dengan nada hip hop. 

" aku menemukannya di hutan tadi. Tak kusangka aku kena tipu oleh si kilat kuning sialan itu." ucap A dengan nada agak kesal.

" hahahaHAHAHAHA" tawa menggelegar keluar dari mulut Bee.

Sedangkan rekannya mencoba menahan agar tawa tidak keluar dari mulut mereka.

"sebaiknya kita segera kembali dan melapor kepada raikage " ucap A meskipun ayahnya sang raikage namun ia menjunjung tinggi ayahnya sebagai raikage.

Setelah beberapa menit tibalah mereka di desa Kumogakure. 

  
  


"Naruto" POV

  
  


Aku telah sampai didepan gerbang desa Kumogakure. Desa yang merupakan salah satu desa besar yang terkenal dengan Raiton dan kenjutsu yang hebat. Desa ini tersembunyi dalam awan ini memang sangat cocok sebagai desa dengan elemen petir yang terkenal.

Aku memasuki desa di gendong oleh A melalui gerbang yang menunjukan bahwa desa ini merupakan desa Kumogakure. Desa yang hampir di penuhi oleh bukit yang cukup tinggi bahkan ditengah terdapat sebuah bangunan yang paling tinggi dari bangunan lainnya. Desa ini dipenuhi oleh warga yang melakukan transaksi jual beli,mengobrol,berlari,berjalan dan bahkan ada tawa yang terdengar. Berbagai toko juga berjejer di pinggir jalan, toko makanan,tanaman, bunga, dan yang membuatku tertarik adalah toko senjata yang cukup ramai akan ninja yang membeli senjata dari toko yang cukup sederhana.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku sampai pada sebuah bangunan yang tertinggi dan aku yakini itu adalah kantor dari pemimpin di desa ini,sang Raikage.

  
  


END POV

  
  


Gedung yang besar dan berada cukup tinggi ini menjadi salah satu tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh shinobi shinobi hebat yang ingin melaporkan tugas alias misi mereka kepada sang raikage. Ruangan yang besar dengan sebuah meja yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan tersebut dengan tumpukan kertas yang berada diatas meja. Seseorang tengah melihat kertas kertas itu dengan seksama. Pria berpostur sangar dengan pakaian yang menampakan otot otot perkasa dan sebuah luka berbentuk petir di dadanya tengah menatap dua orang yang baru saja masuk.

" lapor, raikage-sama. Misi yang kami lakukan di hutan gagal. Dan si kilat kuning dan beberapa ninja Konoha berhasil melarikan diri" ucap seseorang dengan rompi ninja perpangkat jonin.

"kenapa bisa gagal " ucap sang raikage dengan nada berat yang membuat jonin itu sedikit takut.

Hening tidak ada jawaban dari sang jonin tersebut namun,suara dari pintu masuk membuat semua orang di ruangan menoleh ke sumber suara

  
  


" bukan gagal, tetapi belum berhasil,yo. Yo raikage-sama,yo si Kilat kuning sangat hebat yo. Hingga brother tidak bisa berkutik yo. " ucap dengan nada hip hop yang sangat di kenali oleh sang raikage.

  
  


" Bee, sebaiknya jangan asal memotong perkataan raikage." Ucap seseorang yang kembali masuk dari pintu .

  
  


Semua kembali hening. Hingga suara jangkrikpun terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga. Bahkan sang Raikage bengong melihat seseorang yang ia sangat kenali masuk dari pintu. Menatap tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya sang raikage "mengucek" matanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan genjutsu. Terlihat anaknya membawa seorang bayi di gendongannya.

  
  


" A,benarkah itu kau? " tanya sang raikage meyakinkan bahwa itu benar anaknya.

" yes " jawaban yang keluar dari anak dari raikage ini lirih karena malu.

" lalu anak siapa yang berada ditanganmu?! Apakah itu hasil hubungan gelapmu.?" Tanya lagi sang raikage yang penasaran.

" tentu bukan ini bukan anakku. Aku menemukannya di hutan saat bertarung dengan si kilat kuning sialan itu." ucap sang anak kepada sang raikage dengan sedikit kebohongan.

  
  


Mata sang bayi melihat momen yang terjadi hanya bengong seolah ingin pergi dari ruangan itu namun tidak bisa.

  
  


Sang Raikage melihat bayi yang di gendong oleh anaknya itu dengan teliti. Seolah menilai sesuatu dari bayi yang ditemukan oleh anaknya itu. Tangan sang raikage meraih sang bayi "Naruto" itu namun bayi itu menangis kencang yang membuat seluruh ruangan kalang kabut bahkan anbu yang sedang menjaga gedung raikage muncul dalam ruangan raikage seolah sedang terjadi kejadian berbahaya.

  
  


Tangisan bayi itu semakin kencang 

OEEEKKKKK ( 'THIS IS MY FAMILY,NOOOOOOOO' )

  
  


TBC

  
  


MAAF KARAKTERNYA OOC BANGET CERITA DI POTONG DAN ETC

  
  


TINGGALKAN REVIEW,AND NO FLAME PLEASE. THANK'S TO YOU.


End file.
